


After Ian left Mickey at the border

by MajaTheWriter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt Ian Gallagher, Ian and Mickey 7x11, Ian gallagher crying, Ian gallagher feels guilty for leaving Mickey at the boarder, Ian gallagher/Mickey Milkovich 4x11, M/M, Mickey and Ian at the boarder, Sad Ian Gallagher, Shameless, Shameless 7x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: Ian feels guilty about leaving Mickey at the border, and what does he do when he gets back to Chicago.





	After Ian left Mickey at the border

Ian smiled in relief. Relief that Mickey got to start over. He wanted the best for Mickey, and clearly, that was to start over. But Ian couldn´t make himself leave with him. He knew that his family needed Mickey, but in that moment where he had to decide, he went with a moral decision. A decision that now left him standing at the border, looking at Mickey car going through security control, and driving towards a hope of a new life without Ian. 

Ian made his way back to Chicago, It took a while but he managed. The entire way home, he felt like he was in an empty space bubble, there were no thoughts just a blank space.  
He walked into the Gallagher House and told Fiona that he was tired and that he just needed sleep. So he made his way up to his room. He looked around and felt lost like he no longer belonged there. It took him a couple of moments before he managed to strip down and get under the covers. He laid there on his back and looked up on his old posters. Suddenly his brain started to think, and all he could think of was Mickey. He felt silent tears rolling down his cheek. He could hold it together anymore. He grabbed a handful of his cover and pulled them up over his face, and cries as much as he could. He almost screamed if it weren´t for his siblings downstairs. 

Mickey. Mickey. Mickey was all he could think of. Mickeys black hair, his tattooed hands, his soft touch, his everything. Everything that he loved about Mickey ran through his mind. He heard somebody coming up the stairs, and he didn´t need anybody asking questions, so he grabbed his clothes and dressed as quickly he could. It wasn´t easy when his head was pounding and his eyes blurry from the tears. He managed though and made his way out to the back door, through the corridor, but there was Lip looking at him. 

“Jesus! What happen to you?” Lip said looking a little shocked. 

“Nothing” Ian mumbled and ran out of the backdoor. 

Ian ran down the stairs, with even more tears staining his face. He ran down the street in the darkness. He felt the air leaving his body but he just kept pushing himself. He ran for 20 minutes straight until he ran up to a brick wall and slammed his right fist into it repeatedly. It bled and it hurt but Ian could feel a thing, the only pain he felt, was a heart-wrenching pain in his guts. He felt guilty. He finally collapsed on the street corner, with not energy or care for anything. 

“I´m sorry Mickey” 

That was the last thing he remembered until he saw his entire family standing over him in a hospital room. He eyes blinked open, and then he groaned out in pain, from some broken bones in his fingers.


End file.
